The Lord of Tricks
by RickyTheGoblinMaster
Summary: A Malicious Trickster arrives in the Knightmare realms and starts causing chaos for his own twisted amusement
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lord of Tricks**_

_**By Ricky Temple**_

In Dunselhelm Castle, in the great quest chamber, Pickle and Daisy were observing the dungeon realm through the Viewing Pool while Dungeon Master Tregaurd was out reviewing the castle guards.

"It all looks quiet and serene out there tonight Miss Daisy" Pickle said as the pool showed various area's of the realm from Wolfenden Village to the neutral zone of Grimdale and from the Winterian border to The Rocks of Bruin. "I know but I don't like it Pickle, It's too quiet. The Opposition has been quiet for too long." Pickle nodded "True enough Miss Daisy, just enjoy this lull in their activities for as long as it lasts."

"Mmmmm" Daisy grumbled in agreement. Just then she noticed something happening in the corner of the image that the pool was currently showing there appeared to be a peculiar distortion taking shape. "Hey what's that?" she asked just as the image changed "What was what?" Pickle asked "Quick go back to the last image!" Daisy snapped Pickle quickly fiddled with the pool and got it to go back to the previous image, the ominous looking structure that was The Castle of Doom.

Pickle looked hard but couldn't see anything amiss "I can't see anything Daisy I think your eyes are playing tricks on you." Daisy looked intently at the image scrutinizing every inch of it particularly the corner where she had seen the odd distortion, it had been on the upper left part of the castle's wall. Nothing seemed to be visible now though just as Daisy was beginning to think she had indeed imagined it she saw it happening again it was as if the bricks in the wall where warping.

"There look!" she cried pointing to the distortion "I told you I saw something!" Pickle looked "Root & Fen!" he gasped "What in the underworld is that?" "What's what Pickle?" Tregaurd asked as he came into the chamber. "Look master" Pickle said indicating to the pool "Something strange is happening at The Castle of Doom."

Tregaurd came over to the pool and gazed in "Where Pickle" "There, there, there!" Daisy said impatiently gesturing to the distortion that was seemingly growing and getting stronger. Tregaurd frowned slight "Hmmm" he mused "What is it Master?" Pickle asked "Is it one of Lord Fear's tricks?" Daisy also asked.

"I can't say if its Opposition related Daisy" Tregaurd said "But as to what it is. It would appear someone or something is entering the realm and I have the feeling it's not all that friendly what ever it is." The three watched as the distortion intensified further and then all of a sudden it seemed to fade away completely.

"Where's it gone?" Pickle asked "Maybe what ever it was decided it didn't want to come here after all" Daisy said "Hmmmm possibly Daisy" Tregaurd said "Or perhaps it sensed it was being watched and simply moved its arrival point." "Well let's hope it's the former master there was something unpleasant about that...well what ever it was." Pickle said Tregaurd just nodded thoughtfully.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the small town of Warlock in Grimdale Rothberry The Apothecary was busy working at his stall on another of his experiments unaware he was being watched.

"Ahh yes, yes...now, now then" Rothberry said to himself as he study the small cauldron he was mixing different ingredients in and consulted his recipe book."Yes...now it needs just a touch of powdered bats wing. Now where did I put that jar of powdered bat wing?" He began looking for the required ingredient. As he did so the watcher got a malicious smile on his face, he could see the ingredient Rothberry was looking for and he had an idea. He waited till Rothberry was getting close to it then raised his hand, pointed at the jar of Crushed Batwings and quietly began to spell cast.

"_**S...H...R...O...U...D!"**_

"Ah here it is" Rothberry said he reached for the jar, at exactly the same time as the mysterious watcher finished spell casting. Just as Rothberry's hand reached the jar the spell took effect and it suddenly vanished from sight.

Rothberry blinked in surprise at this "Oh! Goodness. That's not normal behavior for a jar of powdered bats wing." He said and began moving jars to see if he had been mistaken and the batwings were actually still there.

The watcher's malicious grin grew even wider seeing Rothberry's confusion, "Most amusing but what more fun can I have at this apothecary's expense…Ahhh I know" he mused and once more he raised his hand and began spell casting again.

"**F…L…O…A…T"**

On the split second of the last letter leaving the watcher's lips five other jars of ingredients on Rothberry's floated up into the air behind Rothberry's back. The watcher smiled and began using his hands to 'conduct' the floating jars making them move back and forth in the air. Rothberry gave up looking for the bats wing and turned round to be greeted by the sight of five jars of his ingredients performing rudimentary aerobatics.

"Oh heavens!" he exclaimed as he watched the jars zip back and forth in the air the watcher continued this 'game' for a few more moments before he grew board. "Ahhh me, tis time to move on. But let's end this 'performance' with a bang!" He maneuvered the jars over the small cauldron Rothberry's eyes widened "Oh Goblin feathers no, no, no!" he gasped and moved to try and grab the jars "Dis-spell" the watcher said,

"**T…A…O…L..F"**

The jars fell out of the sky and right into the cauldron despite Rothberry's best efforts. The mixture in the cauldron began to fizz and froth uncontrollably "Oh Dragon's Flight!" Rothberry exclaimed in horror and dived under the stall seconds later the cauldron erupted like a volcano sending the mixture high up into the air before raining down all over Rothberry's stall coating it in a sticky blue gray sludge.

Rothberry poked his head out and observed the mess "What a strange occurrence" he mused his comment to met with a loud, insane almost demonic sound laughter which seemed to fade as if the owner was moving away at great speed, "What a disturbing occurrence! Rothberry said

A little under an hour later in The Crazed Heifer Marta the serving wench was getting ready for the inn to open. She didn't notice the sinister looking face that briefly peered in through one of the windows and got a wicked smirk on its face when it saw she was alone.

"**Spell casting! S…H…O…V…E!"**

"ARRRRRRR! Marta yelled in shock as he was suddenly hit hard from behind by an invisible force and sent sprawling into one of the tables banging her head on it as she went down.

"Ow!" she said rubbing her head "What be happening here then?" she asked rather annoyed "Some fool casting magic and not knowing what he be doing?" The figure outside laughed softly "Oh trust me little wench" he said softly "I know **exactly**… 'What I be doing'." he said, with the last bit being said in the manner and style of Marta's accent and way of speaking mocking her further. "You seem rather cross though" he mused "Let's see if I can't cool your temper."

""**Spell casting! D…R…E…N…C…H!"**

Once again, meer seconds after the last part of the spell was cast, there was a scream from Marta. This time caused by her suddenly being drenched from head to toe as almost a gallon of water suddenly fell from the sky right onto her…inside a building.

"OWEN!" she yelled for the Inn's owner, still with annoyance in her voice but now also an unmistakable not of fear there as well "HELP! WE GOT DEMONS OR SOMETHIN!" Owen Varten, the owner and barman of The Crazed Heifer came hurrying up from the cellar where all the drinks where kept. "What's that your yelling Marta?" he said he barely had time to take in the sight that greeted him of Marta, looking like a drowned rat, desperately trying to get her footing on the now incredibly slippery floor due to the water that was now slopping about all over it before he to fell victim to the japes of their vindictive tormenter.

"**Spell casting! T…R…I…P!"**

Owen felt like his legs were kicked out from under him and he fell forward onto the bar. "Ooof" he gasped winded by the impact. "Owen are you all right?" Marta asked as she finally managed to get her footing again by holding onto one of the tables "Yeah lass I'm fine just winded" Owen said as he got up grasping his chest "What on earth is going on!" he asked.

"We got demons!" Marta said and told him what had happened to her at the end of her explanation both her and Owen heard a peal of the same loud, insane and demonic laughter that Rothberry had heard and as with him it faded away quickly. "What be that?" Marta asked "I think Marta you can put your mind at ease about us having demons someone's being playing the fool at yours and mine expense." He said gruffly and very annoyed.

Throughout the day more denizens of the Knightmare realm were victimised by random mean spirited pranks.

The strings of Ridolfo's lute suddenly and violently snapped actually drawing blood on the troubadour when one of the strings caught him on the face. Mrs. Grimwold found herself being pleted by rotten cabbages that seemed to materialize out of thin air. Sylvester Hands's own magic rope seemed to turn on its owner and truss him up like a turkey. Honesty Bartram found himself taking an unplanned and unwanted ride on his own cart when he was pushed by an invisible force on to it and the same force then pushed the cart sending it and Bartram careening across Wolfenden's Market place. Jane "Raggie" Ragnell the chamber maid of The Wolfs Howl Inn found herself being attacked by her own feather duster and then trust up by a living bed sheet. Snapper-Jack found himself teleported right into the foul, stagnant and rank waters of The Sewers of Goth while Grippa & Rhark had to flee in terror from a pair of phantom swords and Flower Girl & Gwendoline found themselves pinned to the side of a building when some of the Greenwarden's own arrows seem to come to life, fly out of their quiver and fly at their owner and her friend.

Each vicious and malicious prank was always followed by that maniacal and demonic laughter.

"Oh Me, Oh My!" The Trickster exclaimed in malicious joy "But this realm dose offer such good sport. Now where shall I go next...Ahhh I know I'll pay a visit to my 'old friend' Hordriss The Confuser." The trickster quickly teleported himself to just outside of the building that Hordriss used as his 'lab' for experimenting with new spells and potions. However Hordriss wasn't there...but someone else was.

"Oh now this is much, much better" The Trickster crowed softly as her peered in through one of the windows "Not Hordriss, but his ditzy daughter Sidriss. I can really have some fun with her." He said almost purring his voice dripping with malice.

Sidriss was busy readying a potion and didn't realise she was being watched. "Errm now then I need...what is it I need?...I've forgotten! Oh no, no, no I haven't I need eye of newt...or was it eye of goblin? Oh I'll just get both jars down I'm sure I need both of them anyway...if I can just remember in what order."

"Ahh this looks familiar!" The Trickster said silkily and made ready to play the same prank on her that he had played on Rothberry when a humming noise coming from inside the building caught the attention of both him and Sidriss.

"Oh...father's magic mirror" Sidriss said looking at an ornate circular mirror that hung on the far wall "Someone's trying to contact him...but he's not here...Errrm I suppose I better answer it, it could be important."

She went over to mirror and delicately ran a hand over it before speaking in what she hopped was a grand and important sounding voice "Huhm We hear you caller whom wishes to converse with The Confuseres?" the image of Tregaurd appeared in the mirror, Sidriss smiled and curtsied "Dungeon Master, to what do I owe this...errrrmmmm...honour yes...that's the right word isn't it."

Tregaurd smiled, Sidriss for all her ditzyness was a very charming and endearing young lady. "I was wishing to speak to your father Sidriss is he in?" Sidriss shuck her head "No Sir Tregaurd, he is away on matters of high magic." She explained "Was it something important Dungeon Master?" "Possibly" Tregaurd said "We detected here at Dunselhelm Castle a strange magical disturbance at The Castle of Doom. As if something or someone of magical origins was entering the realm. However it faded before anything materialised. I was just wondering if your father had also sensed this occurrence or knew anything of it."

"Ooooh how interesting" Sidriss gushed "Well I certainly didn't sense anything but I can ask him about it for you when he gets back." She said Tregaurd nodded "Thank you Sidriss I would be obliged if you would, farewell." Tregaurd ended the communication.

The Trickster, who had upon the commencing of the communication had drawn further out of sight until it had ended, smirked to himself. "I think I'll pay a visit to this Dungeon Master, Sir Tregaurd and his Dunselhelm castle. I'm sure he will get a real...thrill out of my tricks and japes." He said "But first to conclude this performance with Mistress Sidriss."

He stealthily but quickly moved around the build putting spell locks on all the windows and doors, effectively sealing the young sorceress inside. He returned to the window he had been peering in through and with an evil grin began to spellcast.

""**Spell casting! F…L…O…O…D!"**

The spell took immediate effect "Oh...Oh goodness...oh help!" Sidriss yelled in shock as a torrent of water began to flow forth out of her cauldron. "Ohhh what did I do wrong this time?" She desperately tried to stop the flow of water but not realising it was an outside force causing it nothing she did had any effect. By now the water was up to ankle height around her and still rising.

"I...I have to get out" she said and hurried to the door o open it...but The Trickster's spell lock prevented this. "Oh...Oh..no...Oh no, no, no, no! Oh help let me out of here!" The only response she got was yet more water pouring out of the cauldron and that mocking demonic and maniacal laughter echoing loudly around the room before quickly fading away. The water was now up around her knees.

In Dunselhelm castle oblivious to all that had happened in his domain that day Tregaurd was tending to the fire in the quest chamber while Pickle & Daisy where off doing other duties. Tregaurd suddenly became aware of a presence in the chamber with him and he could tell it was not benign in intent. He quickly stood up and turned to face the intruder...but he wasn't quick enough.

"Arrgh" He cried in pain as he was struck by an invisible force and knocked back into his chair "PICKLE...DAISY...IN...INTRU...INRUDERA!" He began to yell as he felt a horrible but familiar sensation creeping over his body "INTRUDER...HE...HE IS...CONSTRAING ME! YOU WILL NOT DO THIS! I WILL FIGHT...I...WILL...I WILL..." Tregaurd's voice trailed off as the holding spell took full effect on him and he became frozen in the chair. His attacker laughed with manic glee.

"Master?" Pickle called out as he and Daisy hurried down the corridors of the castle in response to Tregaurd's warning yell. "Sir Tregaurd are you okay!" Daisy called out. As they neared the antechamber a figure emerged.

"Master...what is it?" Pickle asked the person who appeared to be Tregaurd "A False alarm Pickle" Tregaurd said just a passing anomaly in the manar flow of the Dungeon caused a sensory distortion." Pickle nodded but looked at his 'master' suspiciously something didn't feel right. "Are you sure your okay Master Tregaurd?" Daisy asked "Yes Daisy thank you for your concern." Tregaurd said with a smile. "You two run along now and get back to your duties."

"Very well master" Pickle said bowing slightly while Daisy curtsied. They turned to leave but Pickle suddenly turned back "Oh master I almost forgot...the book of quests. Silly elf-wit that I am I left it in the chamber I'll just nip in and get it. "Oh no need Pickle" Tregaurd said "I'll retrieve it for you." Pickle smiled "Nay master...I...insist." Pickle quickly grabbed the bemused Daisy's wrist and pulling her with him he barged past Tregaurd and into the chamber.

"Pickle! Have you gone bloomin nuts!" she cried "No...Look!" Pickle said pointing, Daisy looked in the direction he was pointing and her mouth fell open. "Master Tregaurd!" she said in shock seeing the real dungeon master still spell trapped in his seat struggling to break its hold on him.

"But if that's Sir Tregaurd who were we just talking to?" She asked. "An imposter" Pickle said I knew something was wrong with him he didn't smell right" Just then the two heard a peal of laughter that sounded both insane and demonic. They turned round just in time to see the fake Tregaurd changing back into his real form and it was a disturbing sight to behold.

He was dressed in what looked to be a pastiche of a jester's costume minus the hat. It was purple and black in colour and the ends looked tattered and frayed. Yet he was also wearing a long black cloak with red inner lining and a big gold medallion around his neck which was engraved with the roman numeral for five. Both of these things denoted him as a Warlock and one of the 5th level no less. However the most disturbing thing about him was his face for it was painted in a manner similar to how a jester may paint there's. However his facial art, which was done in black & white face paint, looked sinister and deranged.

"Who are you!" demanded Pickle "and what have you done with Master Tregaurd" Daisy also demanded. The Warlock grinned it was grin full of wickedness and malice.

"I am Seigneur Des Ruses, also known as The Trickster Warlock." Des Ruses gave them a mocking theatrical bow and as for your precious Tregaurd I have merely placed him in a simple but powerful holding spell...I do so prefer my audience to sit in enraptured awe of my performance" he said with mocking tone clear in his voice.

"But now...what fun and merriment shall I have with you two.." he said looking at Daisy & Pickle with sadistic glee. Pickle reacted quickly he lept across the room to where Tregaurd's sword stood and quickly seized it up.

"You will have no such merriment at mine or Miss Daisy's expense Des Ruses" he said commandingly "Free Master Tregaurd from your spell and leave this Castle Right Now!" Des Ruses laughed "I think not you insignificant little wood elf. Seeing as how you are so keen for some to leave lets see how you like these Leafs"

""**Spell casting! V…I…N…E…S!"**

Immediately from out of the cracks in the walls of the chamber vines suddenly sprang forth they quickly snaked their way towards Pickle and before the brave wood elf could react they sized him by both the ankles and the wrists and yanked him up into the air. Pickle screamed in pain as they began pulling him as though he was on a rack.

Des Ruses smirked at this but out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of movement behind him to the right and he quickly side stepped. Daisy, while Des Ruses was distracted by Pickle had got hold of the Quest Mace and had swung it at his head. He just dodge he blow and it connected with the floor. Daisy quickly got herself ready for another swing "You let them both go or I'm goner bash your sick twisted brains in!" she said. Again Des Ruses response was a smirk.

""**Spell casting! S…E…R…P…E…N…T!"**

Daisy screamed in horror as the Quest Mace turned into a vicious Anaconda snake in her hands. She fell backwards onto the floor and the vile serpent began wrapping itself around her trying to constrict her.

All Tregaurd could do was watch helplessly as his two young friends were tortured by this malevolent Trickster.

Des Ruses laughed with insane, sadistic and demonic glee.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Lord of Tricks**_

_**By Ricky Temple**_

As Des Ruses was reeking this chaos in Dunselhelm Castle, a distance away an earlier victim of his 'merriment' was also in peril.

"Help! Ohhh someone Help me please!" Sidriss yelled in panic as the magical flood that Des Ruses had caused in her and her father's 'laboratory hut', which Des Ruse had trapped her in also via magic, continued to rise. Sidriss was by now having to tread water to keep herself from slipping beneath the flood water. "Oh dear, Oh dear!" she fretted "I...I have to do something...but what?" she frantically tried to think of something she could do.

"Oh I know...that new spell I just acquired. Ohhhh but what if it goes wrong, it could just make the situation worse." She looked around the room, the furniture of which was now submerged under the ever rising water. "I have to chance it" she decided and began to cast the spell.

"_**Spell casting! B...U...B...B...L...E!"**_

Once the spell had been full cast there was a fizz of magic in the air. For a moment it looked like the spell may have failed as the fizzing began to fade without anything having happened, but then the fizzing suddenly intensified again and with an audible pop an air bubble formed around Sidriss's head. She smiled broadly "It Worked, It Worked, It Worked!" she cried gleefully "Oh father will be so pleased...Oh I hope he comes back soon...this spell will only do so much to protect me from this flood and it still rising."

Meanwhile there were no small victories to be had as yet in Dunselhelm Castle. Tregaurd was still constrained by Des Ruses's holding spell, Pickle was still being 'put to the rack, by means of vines pulling his arms and legs in four different directions and Daisy was still battling to stop a vicious Anaconda snake from wrapping it's deadly coils around her body and squeezing the life out of her.

Overseeing all this chaos and mayhem was Des Ruses himself with a maniacal grin on his face.

Tregaurd meanwhile infuriated at Des Ruses intrusion into his Castle, how he had treated him and enraged at his torture of his two young companions. Was trying to harness these emotions ad well as gathering all his psychic strength and force of will in order to make one last all-out attempt to overpower and break Des Ruses holding spell, just as he had done to similar spells put on him in the past by the likes of Mildread and Mogdread.

Back in her hut Sidriss had all but given up hope that she would be found and rescued before she was swallowed up by the rising water. Which was now almost up to the ceiling, all that was visible of Sidriss above the water was her head still enveloped in her magic air bubble but it was starting to fade.

"Oh dear, oh dear" she said softly to herself, a single tear running down her face. Just then, just as she was giving up hope she felt a tingling sensation pass over her body someone was using high magic near by, then there was a flash of light in one of the windows and she heard a familiar voice outside "Handsome Revalartu" her father Hordriss the Confuser had returned.

He attempted to open the door which of course, due to Des Ruses's magic, refused to open. "How odd" he mused before calling out "Sidriss. Sidriss my child are you in there?" "Oh, Oh yes, Yes father I am and please get me out of here! Something has gone just dreadfully wrong with my potion and now the whole room is filling up with water and the door and windows won't open!"

Informed of the situation Hordriss acted immediately he stepped back and called out "APERI!" the Latin for open. Des Ruses's magic, being that he was only a warlock, was no match for the magic of a mage like Hordriss and the door flew open. All the water came rushing out in a surging torrent that carried Sidriss out with it. The poor young sorceress was tossed and turned by the fast flowing water before it finally deposited her in a dizzy, gasping and soaking heap a few feet away from the hut.

"Sidriss! Sidriss my dear child are you alright? Speak to me." Hordriss said as he rushed to her side. Sidriss spluttered and coughed up water but she managed to weakly say "Yes father," "What has happened here my child?" Hordriss asked. "I don't know but I must have done something really terribly wrong in my potion mixing. Water just started gushing from my mixing cauldron and the doors and windows became wedged shut." Hordriss frowned slightly

"An incorrect mixture of ingredients might have caused the flood...but to spell lock the doors as well? Where you using any incantations in conjunction with your mixing child?" Sidriss shuck her head "No father." Hordriss's frown deepened he stood up and walked over to the hut and inspected the door.

"Let us...just see" he mused and began to run a hand over the door, he could still feel the magical residue that clung to the door due to the magic used upon it he could sense his own magic quite strongly, as would be expected as he had only just cast the spell a few moments ago...however he could also sense another type of magical residue underneath his. "Hmmm well...high warlock magic...level 5 One would say."

He then went inside the hut, the cauldron was still spewing out water. Hordriss raised an eyebrow and walked over to it. He eyed it suspiciously "Hmmmm...One wonders." Hordriss cleared his throat...

"**DIS-SPELL! D...O...O...L...F"**

Almost instantaneously the water cessed gushing forth from the cauldron "Just as One had suspected!" Hordriss said, anger clear in his voice. "What is it father?" a now recovered but still soaking wet Sidriss said as she came into the hut. Hordriss turned and looked at her. "You my child are not to blame for what has occurred her. Some vile fool has been playing, what I believe is termed a practical joke upon you and when One finds out who the perpetrator of said same sick joke One will most certainly address the balance."

"Ooooh" Sidriss said nodding "That would explain the laughter I heard then." "Laughter?" Hordriss asked "Yes, a really strange and distinctive laugh. It sounded like the person was either insane or demon possessed...actually no it sounded like they were both when I think about it, it was a very twisted, malicious and sick sounding laugh." Hordriss got a worried look on his face.

"But it couldn't be...he's in another realm" "Who's in another realm father?" Sidriss asked "Oh another realm! That reminds me, Tregaurd called looking for you. It seems he and his assistants at Dunselhelm detected a...what did he call it...oh yes and energy anomaly this morning, at the Castle of Doom. He said it was like someone or something magical was trying to enter the realm."

"Karaskaram!" Hordriss exclaimed "It IS him! That sick, twisted fiend! That also explains the talk One had heard about town about strange happenings and misfortune attending people this day." "Who father?" Sidriss asked but Hordriss had a question for her "Sidriss this is important. How long between Tregaurd contacting you and the attack upon you? Pray try to be as accurate to the timings as you can."

Sidriss thought hard "It can't have been more then four or five minute's father. But who do you think..." Hordriss cut her off "Then there's a good chance he heard the conversation and knows that his arrival was noticed...which means Tregaurd may be in serious trouble! Come Sidriss we must go to Dunselhelm Castle immediately! But we will need something to combat him with...and One thinks he has just what we need." Hordriss went over to a cabinet in the hut and removed something which he placed in his robes. "One prays he is wrong but fears he is not! However if we play our cards right we can overcome our foe."

"But father! Oh father! Will you please tell me who you think it is that's behind all this?" Hordriss looked at her as he made ready to cast a teleport spell. "Seigneur Des Ruses, Sidriss. The Trickster Warlock one of the most twisted and sadistic miscreants that has ever darkened this plain of existence and we must confront and stop him my child, before anyone else falls victim to his sick and malicious pranks." Sidriss bit her bottom lip but nodded "I understand father" Hordriss nodded he then cast the spell and he and Sidriss disappeared in a flash of magic energy which began heading at great speed towards Dunselhelm castle.

At Dunselhelm Castle Des Ruses was growing board of watching Pickle and Daisy being tortured by his magical creations "Ahhh Oh Me, Oh My but the amusement is wearing thin...so I think I'll take my leave of you three."

He smirked at the still spell bound Tregaurd "You can enjoy the final acts of this 'performance' on your own Dungeon Master" he said mockingly and made ready to teleport. Knowing if Des Ruses left he would have no hope of saving Daisy & Pickle Tregaurd made his final assault on the Des Ruses holding spell attacking it with all the psychic strength and force of will he possessed.

At first it didn't seem to he having any effect but then he felt his body began to untense. Slowly Tregaurd managed to shake of the spells effect and with great determination he rose from his chair to address Des Ruses.

"Des Ruses Cease at ONCE!" Des Ruses look round in amazement "Well...you've managed to overcome my spell. My congratulations" he said sarcastically "But I really dislike 'hecklers' interrupting my performances...it really burns me up!"

Des Ruses conjured up a fireball in his left hand and threw it at Tregaurd. The Dungeon Master just managed to dodge out of the way and it struck the back wall of the antechamber. Des Ruses conjured up another and again hurled it in Tregaurd's direction, again Tregaurd managed to dodge it while doing so the Dungeon Master formed a hurriedly thought out plan.

When yet another fireball was launch at him from Des Ruses Tregaurd again dodged but made as if he stumbled and fell to the floor just in front of Daisy who was still desperately fighting the Anaconda. Des Ruses grinned evilly "Now your final curtain falls Dungeon Master." He let fly with another fireball, but Tregaurd quickly moved again and to Des Ruses shock and horror it hit the Anaconda.

"Goblin Blood!" he yelled in frustration as his two magical creations cancelled each other out, the fireball evaporating into thin air and the Anaconda turning back into the Quest Mace. Daisy gasped for air as she was freed from the deadly serpent's coils. "Daisy! Help Pickle!" Tregaurd shouted Daisy made to go aid Pickle who was still being stretched by the vines "No!" Des Ruses said and raised his hands to cast another spell but before he could he was struck in the side of the leg by the Quest Mace, Tregaurd had got hold of it and had swung it and though it had only been a glancing blow it had been enough to distract the twisted trickster and it allowed Daisy just enough time to get over to Pickle pick up the dropped sword and hack away the vines holding him.

"Now" Tregaurd said "You're out numbered Des Ruses. I suggest you surrender and withdraw unless you wish to pay the price of defeat?" Pickle and Daisy got behind Tregaurd. Des Ruses stared hard at them, so intense was this stand-off that no one noticed the brief flash of light out in the corridor.

Suddenly Des Ruses broke into a manic grin and laughed "HaHaHaHaHa! You think you can defeat me that's the best joke of all! I don't play by your rules Dungeon Master for this is not your game we are playing but mine and here is round 2! Seeing as how you doges heat Tregaurd lets see how you and your friends deal with flames that freeze!" Des Ruses flung his arms up and a wall of blue fire erupted in front of him and began advancing on Tregaurd and his companions.

"Back" Tregaurd said "Back quickly don't let it touch you that's blue fire it freezes anything it touches and its just as deadly as regular fire." The three began backing away from the advancing wall of blue flames.

"As One feared" Hordriss said softly as he and Sidriss watched from a concealed view point out in the corridor "It is that devil Seigneur Des Ruses" "We've got to help them!" Sidriss said. Hordriss nodded "One quite agrees Sidriss and One has a plan." He took the object he had taken from the hut out of his robes "Here my child take this" he passed it to Sidriss, it was a large playing card "What's this?" Sidriss said "An enchanted playing card...when One gives the signal Sidriss...play the card." Sidriss didn't really understand what her father had in mind but she nodded all the same "Yes father."

Hordriss stood up strait and walked into the Antechamber Des Ruses had not noticed him yet "DISPERGIMMINI!" Hordriss commanded using the Latin word for disperse as a magic incantation and instantly the blue fire evaporated. Des Ruses turned round and broke into a gleeful and malicious smirk "Well, well, Oh Me, Oh My...if it isn't the Great Hordriss The Confuser how nice to see you again." He bowed mockingly to Hordriss "Did your darling daughter enjoy the performance I arranged for her?"

Hordriss bristled at this "She almost drowned thanks to you. One has come to address the balance" Des Ruse smiled "Well then...have at thee!" He sent a fireball sailing in Hordriss's direction. Hordriss raised his hand and blocked the ball before sending one in Des Ruses direction. Des Ruses blocked Hordriss's fireball and sent another of his own towards Hordriss and again Hordriss blocked and answered with one of his own this kept going on.

"What are they doing?" Daisy said "There having a Wizard battle" Pickle said in disbelief "Hardly what I would have expected from Hordriss when he wants to get even with someone...what he up to Master." "I don't know Pickle but I'm sure we'll find out."

Hordriss & Des Ruses kept exchanging fireballs then once Hordriss was sure Des Ruses was solo focused on their battle her called out "NOW SIDRISS!"

Sidriss rushed into the Antechamber and flung the card on the floor. "A joker card!" Daisy said in shock Tregaurd & Pickle smirked they knew what was going on Des Ruses meanwhile suddenly looked very worried. There was a flash of magic energy and the figure of Motley the Jester appeared in the antechamber

"Quickly he jumps into Action" Motley said "Flexes his might mussels" Motley flexed his left arm "Cor what a body says I and prepares himself for deadly combat. Hello Dungeon Master, Hordriss, Sid, Pickle Miss Daisy. Thanks for dealing me into what ever game this is...so...where's the opposition?"

"Behind you Motley!" Sidriss called pointing towards Des Ruses. Daisy blinked "A jester...we're sending a jester against a warlock!" "Yes Miss Daisy" Hordriss said as Motley swung round and looked at Des Ruses the jester broke in a huge grin

"Oooooh Its a trickster is it. Aye up there painted features broken any mirrors lately?" Daisy gasped "He'll get himself killed!" "I think not Daisy look" Tregaurd said pointing Daisy looked and to her amazement Des Ruses was backing away from Motley in fear

"No, no, no, no, no, no Get it away from me!" he cried clutching at his chest, pain clear in his voice "Mercy, mercy!" Daisy stared open mouthed, even Motley looked a little confused, he'd never had this effect on anyone before. "What's happening" Hordriss smiled "Des Ruses has a severer aversion to the representatives of true humour and fun. In fact so strong is it that to be in this closer proximity to one of them causes him actual physical pain." Motley grinned at this revelation "oh really! Well in that case ongaurd you vile Trickster you!" he held his jesters stick like a sword and he began to advance on Des Ruses

"Well serves him right!" Daisy said Des Ruses cried in agony and backed up against a wall he had nowhere else to go to keep away from the every advancing Motley. "Des Ruses if you agree to withdraw One will call of the jester!" Hordriss said "I agree, I agree" Des Ruses yelled "just get him away from me!" Hordriss smiled "Master Motley step back from him." Motley smiled and stepped back.

Des Ruses took a few deep breaths then glared at Hordriss and the others "You'll all pay for this! I'll be back you've only won one hand, the game and performance still continues and the next winning hand will be mine!" Before anyone could stop him he teleported away, "Well good riddance to bad rubbish!" Pickle said "and I hope that's the last we see of him!" Daisy added "Hmmmmm I wouldn't be so sure that" Tregaurd said.

"One concurs Dungeon Master" Hordriss said "Des Ruses isn't one to take defeat with good grace and One can still sense his presence so he hasn't left the realm itself so One feels that as he said this was merely the first hand in a what may prove to be a long game between The Powers That Be & Des Ruses."

Tregaurd nodded "At least now we know our new foe and some of his weaknesses so we can be prepared for any future confrontations that may occur between us."

Motley smiled "Well you know what they say though Dungeon Master…you can only play the joker once and get away with it in any game." Treguard nodded "Yes true enough Motley…we'll have to think up some other methods of combating Des Ruses I just hope we will have time to do so before his 'performance' resumes.

Far away in the remote Bruin area a sinister figure slinked away into one of the small caves within the rocks of bruin to recuperate and to plot and plan his revenge...


End file.
